


It Happens

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Amazing Boyfriend, Caring Dean, Couch Cuddles, Cuddly Dean, Embarrassed Reader, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, dean takes care of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Dean wants to cuddle, but a bit of a mishap stops him.





	

Dean wakes up with the strong urge to pee. So, he gently throws the cover off of himself because he doesn’t want to wake his girlfriend.

He pads to the bathroom, relieving himself. Dean isn’t sleepy anymore, but he does want to crawl back into bed and cuddle. He’s a cuddle bug and there’s nothing wrong with it. Who doesn’t like a good cuddle every day, it’s healthy for the heart. Dean doesn’t know if that’s an actual fact, but he would like to see it as one.

Finished in the bathroom, he heads back into their bedroom.

As he lifts the cover something catches his eye.

Holy shit…

Dean lowers the cover again, hand covering his mouth. That was blood. What would blood be doing in the bed?

Oh. Oh no.

What does he do in this situation? Does he let her stay asleep?

He can’t let her stay asleep.

Dean walks to her side of the bed. Taking the cover off that was on her, he balls it up and places it on the floor.

“Baby?” He says, rubbing her back.

“Hm?” (Y/N) doesn’t actually open her eyes.

“Uh, you had a little, uh, accident.”

She sighs. “Dean, what are you talking about, Babe?”

How does he explain this without making her feel embarrassed?

“Um, I think you started your period.”

(Y/N)’s eyes snap open. She draws in a hard gasp as she looks behind herself.

“I’m so sorry.” She says, shooting off the bed and into the bathroom.

Dean’s frozen, staring out into the hallway where she ran off. Why does he feel bad?

He takes off the sheet they were laying on to see that a little bit got onto the mattress itself. They should have some resolve.

Gathering the covers, Dean makes his way to the laundry room.

“I’ll get some clothes for you.” Dean tells her through the bathroom door. He doesn’t get a response.

When he gets into the laundry room the first thing he does is spray some resolve onto both covers. Then he sticks them into the washing machine.

He comes back into the bedroom spraying resolve on the spot.

Everything is under control. Dean’s got this. He was freaking out at first because he never experienced anything like this, but he has calmed down. It happens, it’s a natural thing. And he loves her and doesn’t want her to feel more embarrassed than she already does.

Dean gathers some clothes for her. Knocking on the bathroom door, to let her know he’s coming in, he opens it and sets her clothes on the sink. He looks down at the bloody pair of underwear, before picking that and her shirt up and sliding back out.

He doesn’t know if she wants to keep them or not, but they’re kind of soaked in blood. As nasty as that may sound to some guys, it just makes Dean feels bad that she has to go through this. So, this is what he’ll do.

Dean puts her shirt into the dirty laundry, then he goes into the kitchen to get a grocery bag. He puts the panties in it and ties it off, throwing them in the trash.

Wetting a towel, he takes it into the bedroom and begins to scrub at the spot on the bed. It comes right out. He goes into the closet and takes out another set of sheets.

By the time he puts the new set on the bed she still hasn’t gotten out of the bathroom.

Dean throws on some clothes.

Knocking on the bathroom door, he says, “Hey Baby, I’m gonna head to the store, okay?”

“…”

“I love you.”

“…”

Nodding to himself, he walks into the living room and swipes his other needed items.

She’s so embarrassed. She shouldn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. It’s not like she controls it. Was Dean’s reaction a little too caring or something? Should he have let her find out on her own? Maybe if he acted like he didn’t know anything about it, she wouldn’t be embarrassed right now.

Dean’s at the store looking for something to cheer her up. So, he buys her favorite snacks. And yeah, he may be pulling out his phone now and then to see if she calls him or texts him at least.

Stopping by the florist department he gets her a few roses.

Arriving home, he takes all the bags out of the car and grabs the roses. He opens the door and sees her sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around herself.

“Hey, I got you some stuff.”

She doesn’t even turn her head. Putting the bags by the couch and the roses on the other side of him, he sits beside her.

“Why aren’t you talkin’ to me?” He asks softly.

“I’m embarrassed…” (Y/N) responds.

“Why? It’s okay, I took care of everything. It doesn’t even look like anything happened.”

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter because we both know it happened and you probably think I’m disgusting now.”

“No, I don’t. It happens, Baby. I love you. I’m not disgusted because it’s a natural thing. If a guy is disgusted by somethin’ like that then he needs to grow the hell up. This might sound strange, but just think of it this way. What if I had a nightmare and I ended up pissin’ myself in the bed? What would you do?”

Dean waits for her response.

“I would see if you were okay and try to see what I could do to help you.”

“Yeah and isn’t this the same thing? Except I acted in the way I thought was best to help you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s pee and it was blood.”

Dean sighs. “Baby, the way I see it, they both come out the body. It’s okay. I promise you. I don’t think of you any differently and this will stay with us. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dean kisses her forehead, reaching to the side of him.

“Now, here are your roses and I got you some snacks.” He begins to put the bags on the table in front of them.

“Thank you, Dean. Can you leave the candy and put the rest in the kitchen for me?”

“Yeah.” He separates the items.

“Oh, and could you put these in some water?”

“Of course.”

After he finishes with his tasks, he goes back to sit down with her, taking off his jacket and shoes.

He almost forgot.

“I got you somethin’ else.” Dean reaches for the last bag beside the coach.

“Dean…” (Y/N) says with tears in her eyes again.

When he left the store, Dean made a quick stop by the mall. He went to Victoria’s Secret and got her two pairs of panties because they were having a sale. It was an awkward experience, but the ladies there were extremely nice to him and loads of help.

“I wanted to get you somethin’ since I threw out your other ones. I didn’t know if you wanted to keep them. And surprisingly I found the pair you were wearin’ and I got you another pair, uh, I thought would look good on you.”

Instead of looking in the bag she puts it on the table. (Y/N) hugs him and makes him lie down. When he’s fully back, she puts the blanket around both of them.

“I’m so glad you’re perfect.” She tells him, snuggling into his chest.

“Perfect is everything you deserve.”

(Y/N) takes some candy off the table and feeds him some every now and then.

Looks like Dean gets to have his daily dose of cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because some guys act like it's the end of the world if their partners end up having this type of an accident in the bed. They act like they did it purposely and are disgusted and they yell at them to clean it up. My thing is if they can't handle something like this, then they have some growing up to do and we obviously shouldn't be together, if they wanna act childish.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
